


A Promise

by Shamandalie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, honestly just a lot of feelings that's all i need them to talk about their damn feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamandalie/pseuds/Shamandalie
Summary: He doesn’t know how to ask. He couldn’t, if he was looking at her.





	A Promise

The view is mesmerizing - two suns looming over the blue and green planet, the colors more vibrant than they've ever expected to see again, after leaving the Earth in the state that they did. So even after the initial shock passes, after they sit down with Jordan to think about how they are going to ‘this’ – this being waking everyone up, checking if the planet was truly habitable and getting to the ground – they still can’t take their eyes off it. So when the kid goes to get them some of the algae – sleeping for over a hundred years sure can make one hungry – they just stare at the view in front of them, calmer than before, but not less fearful and sad. They sit close to each other, and Bellamy can’t help but turn once in a while and look at Clarke, red light creating shadows on her face, her expression worried. He feels his heartbeat in his chest, anxious all of the sudden, realizing that this moment is just a minute of calm before the storm that he has to make the most of.  
‘…Clarke?’  
She looks at him and gives him this soft smile that he so adores. He smiles back, a bit hesitantly, and then turns his head to face the planet once again. He doesn’t know how to ask. He couldn’t, if he was looking at her.  
She stares at him puzzled, but waits for him to speak first nonetheless. She understands he needs time – she knows him so well, the separation (her death, as Bellamy still calls it) did not change that.  
‘Madi told me…Madi told me you radioed me every day. Every day for these six years we were on the ring. Is that true?’  
He does not look at her, but he can hear her breathing suddenly stop.  
‘Yeah…’  
Her voice is barely audible, and she sounds so, so vulnerable. He wants to look at her now, right now, and hold her.  
‘Yeah, I guess I did.’  
She says that a bit louder, clearly trying to compose herself. And he doesn’t know what to tell her. He stares at the planet in front of him, tears that he doesn’t want to fall burning his eyes. He reaches for her hand, clenched anxiously in a fist. She immediately relaxes when she feels his touch, he can feel that, so he caresses the top of her palm with his thumb, and squeezes her hand gently.  
‘That’s how I survived. Madi, obviously, was the reason I had to stay alive – to protect her, but...The reason I wanted to stay alive was you, Bellamy.’  
He finally looks at her. Her eyes are wide, and she’s never looked more beautiful.  
‘I knew, I hoped, that somewhere, you were alive. And that meant that someday, I could see you again. That I would see you again. That’s what kept me going’  
He tries to smile, but the pain he felt for so long once again overwhelms him.  
‘I thought you were dead. I thought I left you to die –‘  
She squeezes his hand, still intertwined with hers.  
‘But I’m not, Bell. I’m here now. I’m not going anywhere.’  
He takes a deep breath. As always, she gives him the reassurance that he needs. And although it is hard to believe her –she keeps leaving him and every time hurts more than the last – he still chooses to.  
‘Promise?’  
‘Oh, Bellamy –'  
She smiles and the next thing he knows, she’s hugging him tightly, her cheek pressed to his, her so familiar scent filling his lungs. He wraps his arms around her, one hand in her soft blonde hair. He closes his eyes and for a moment, he wants to tell her. It’s not a new desire for him – he wanted to whisper the words every time they hugged. He wanted to scream the words every time she was leaving him. He sobbed the words, looking at the destroyed Earth below him, he sobbed them too many times to count, so regretful he never actually said them to her. And now when he can, when he has his second chance, he doesn’t know how. Again. But he will learn, and he will say them. And she will give him all the time that he needs, because it’s _Clarke_.  
‘I promise,’ she says.  
‘ _I love you_ ,’ he thinks, but instead of saying that, he just inhales her scent once again before she lets go.  
She is standing in front of him, as fierce as ever.  
‘I promise, Bellamy,’ she repeats forcefully.  
And that is enough. At least for now.

**Author's Note:**

> when your writer's block is the size of asia but the 100 serves you the slowest of slow burns so you just need to quicken the pace yourself 
> 
> anyway, hi, this is my first time writing bellarke.  
> and my writing might be rusty because tbh i'm a very occassional writer these days  
> unbeta'ed  
> my tumblr is philipplahmz but it's dead


End file.
